Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and a device for mitigating inter-cell interference.
Related Art
A transmission mode based on orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing access (OFDMA) may independently allocate one or more subcarriers to each user equipment (UE). Thus, it is possible to efficiently allocate frequency resources without intra-cell frequency interference at a UE's request.
In a cellular network system, system performance may significantly change depending on the location of a terminal in a cell. Particularly, inter-cell interference may substantially degrade the performance of a terminal located on the boundary of the cell. Further, with higher frequency reuse efficiency, a high data transmission rate may be obtained in the center of the cell, while inter-cell interference becomes serious. Accordingly, the terminal on the boundary receives significant interference from a neighboring cell and thus has a greater decrease in signal-to-interference-plus-noise ratio (SINR).
In order to mitigate inter-cell interference in an orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) cellular network system, studies have been conducted on techniques for avoiding inter-cell interference, techniques for averaging inter-cell interference effects, and techniques for eliminating inter-cell interference.
In a current cellular network system, there are a large number of moving cells. Inter-cell interference may occur between moving cells and fixed cells. Methods are needed to mitigate interference between moving cells and fixed cells.